


A Matter Of Time

by Lovedrr



Series: Starcrossed: Man of Steel, Woman of Gold [4]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the obstacles between them, The Man of Steel and The Woman of Gold eventually coming together was always just…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
> Notes: This was originally intended for a SM/WW date story contest, but it was over length. Please enjoy!

The battle, the small war in truth, was finally over, and it had ended badly. Smoke rose from the ground in thick fogs in some places and thin tendrils in others, rising slowly into the air above the city. In some places, the heroes could see no more than ten feet in front of them as some of the smoke was being blown sideways by the gentle air currents around them. In the aftermath, an eerie silence had fallen over seemingly the entire city. The sounds of sirens and emergency vehicles could be heard steadily rising and moving hurriedly toward locations far and near.

Darkseid and the small army of physical clones of himself he had created had done a multitude of damage to the city and had tested the heroes of the Justice League to the boundaries of their endurance. The clones did not have Darkseid's mind, but their physical abilities had been comparable, and although victorious, the final confrontation had left all of The League mentally and physically exhausted.

The abilities of Wonder Woman had proved instrumental in the victory. She had flown from battle to battle, assisting her teammates, giving them the advantage in disposing of their opponents. However, her rush to assistance had weakened her, and when two of the Darkseid clones had singled her out for destruction in the finale of the melee, they had taken a vicious toll on her before she had been able to put them down.

She sat alone now, the aches and pains of her body steadily rising as her adrenaline levels decreased. She was hurting so bad that she was wondering where the pain was going to stop. She tasted her own blood in her mouth and raised a finger to her bottom lip. It was split open badly, and she could tell that the cut was a nasty one. She winced as she touched the sore bruise on the left side of her face. She was caked in dirt and grime, all over her body and embedded in her long hair. She was the epitome of the battle weary warrior.

Diana barely heard Kal as he gracefully and silently landed behind her. She sensed his presence more than heard him, and that had seemed to have been happening a great deal as of late. In recent months, she had been more alert, more aware, of him than ever before. She seemed to know he was about to show up before he appeared, and she had begun to finish his sentences often in Justice League meetings or when they spoke just to each other. She had barely noticed it at first, but it did seem to be happening much more often.

"How are you, Diana?" Kal asked quietly.

Kal had already known she'd sensed his presence, but he wanted to interrupt her solemn moment carefully. She was definitely in a bad way. He could sense it.

"I'm fine, Kal," she answered a little too quickly, and a little too firmly. "Go check on the others."

Diana did not enjoy being mean or short with her dear friend Kal, but in this moment she had to use her Amazonian ways to push him away from her. She felt very weak and vulnerable, and being near Kal-El of Krypton was the last thing she wanted in this moment.

Suddenly, Kal was kneeling before her on one knee, reaching a tender hand forward to lift her chin. The close proximity of him and their eye contact startled her, but she was too weak to move away. Their eyes held one another for a tender moment, and then she quickly looked down, afraid of what he may see in them.

"You turned the tide for us today, Diana. Thank you. Without your skills, we might not have been victorious."

"Then why does it still feel like a defeat?" she whispered as more of a statement than a question.

"It isn't," he said quickly. "Come on. Let's get you up."

Diana didn't really feel like moving, but she knew that she was powerless to resist him. Kal grabbed her hands and gently pulled her upward, and before she could process what was happening, the world around her began to spin and she started to fall. Kal's powerful hands were holding on to the sides of her waist in the blink of an eye, holding her up… holding her close… so close… too close.

"Don't worry," he said as he stared into her eyes. "I've got you."

Before she could even try to protest, she realized that her red spike heels were no longer touching the ground underneath her. Slipping one hand under her soft thighs and bringing the other to encircle her slim waist, Kal carried Diana in his arms as if she were the most precious gift in the world.

'By Hera!' This was the very reason that she secretly loved and hated this man. Kal was the only man in existence that made her feel like… like… a natural woman. Everything about him… his strength, his power, his manliness, his protectiveness, his caring… stirred the feelings of womanhood inside her and brought them to the fore. He made her feel like a woman instead of an Amazon, and she despised and relished it simultaneously.

Her body responded to him without her permission. Her right hand slid its way up to entangle itself in the hair at the base of his neck, while her left hand rested her sharp nails gently against his massive chest. Somehow her forehead had buried itself in the crook of his neck and decided to stay there.

Kal wondered to himself if Diana knew what she was doing. Of course he hadn't needed to carry her, but this time he had been unable to keep from indulging himself. Diana always felt so good in his arms… so good… so right. But this small reward he had taken for himself had quickly turned into something far more than he had expected.

Diana's right hand had not only grabbed onto the hair near his neck, but she was seductively moving her soft slender fingers through it, rubbing him sensuously. As if in unison, her left hand had raised to feel along his cheek and the side of his neck, as if she longed to feel more of him against her.

Kal found himself totally surprised and ashamed of his reaction to her. They had just finished a major battle, and yet this one woman was able to elicit sensual reactions from him. He vehemently hoped that his lower anatomy would not start to join in on the excitement and create an embarrassing moment.

Well, what red blooded male could be this close to the woman of wonder and not have a… 'reaction.'

As they neared the others, Kal slowly lowered Diana down to her feet, almost as if sensing that it was important to her to maintain some semblance of her pride.

Bruce stepped over a small pile of smoking rubble to make his way over to them, followed by J'onn.

"Is she alright?" Bruce asked quickly.

"I think so," Kal answered. "I'm not certain."

"I am fine. I shall recover," Diana told them both sternly.

She didn't appreciate the two closest men to her in her life speaking about her in the third person, as if she were not standing right there with them.

"Actually, she is not," J'onn spoke up. "She is in a severe state of duress, and indeed requires immediate recovery."

"I said I'm fine," Diana said even more sternly.

"I think she…" Kal began.

"As do you, my Kryptonian friend," J'onn cut him off swiftly. "You are hiding your injuries as well. You require immediate rest. You should both return to the Watchtower at once."

"Fine," Diana said as she slowly took to the air and quickly flew out of sight.

Kal looked after her for a long moment before looking back to the group. His eyes caught Bruce's stare as the crowd began to disperse. With a barely noticeable motion of his head in the direction which Diana had flown, he told him to go after her.

Kal was out of sight a moment later. He knew that the time had come to confront their inner demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Some time later, Diana looked up to find herself standing in a very familiar place. She should have known she would run here if she were hurting badly enough. She looked down, knowing the grim sight which would greet her.

The headstone read ‘Steve Trevor.’

He had died so quickly. They had been married for just over four years before he had fallen victim to the E6 virus. Millions had perished in the time span of only six months. The contagion had been an airborne virulent viral outbreak, far worse than any which man had ever encountered before. It had spread faster than the bubonic plague, and the death toll had been catastrophic, particularly in the large cities like Metropolis, Gotham and Gateway City. Earth’s mightiest heroes had done all they could, tracking down and interrogating super villains such as the diabolical Lex Luthor, the villainous Circe and the maniacal Joker.

Alas, it had all been for nought. Scientists around the world were no closer to expounding upon the origin of E6 months later than on the first day of the outbreak. All that was known was that those with metahuman abilities or abnormal genomes, such as mutants and the like, seemed to be immune. Yet, no vaccines generated from immune cells had been successful in creating an adequate antivirus. Instead, most attempts had horrifyingly only caused E6 to mutate into an even more virulent strain, and some countries protested against the continued testing due to the possibility of inadvertently creating a strain which would destroy metahumans and mutants and all others as well.

There had been no pattern. Two people standing on the street would succumb, while the person standing between the two of them would run away unscathed. The one positive out of all of it had been when, during the third month, scientists in Metropolis had been able to determine that the virus was dying out of its own accord. It was as if a massive wave had washed over the entire world, and the population simply had to try to ride it out. E6 had eventually taken its place among the greatest mysteries of the world, even above the Bermuda Triangle and the crash at Roswell.

In the end, the reigning theory around the world had been that the wrath of God had been momentarily unleashed on an unsaved world, a kind of prelude to the catastrophic events which would soon take place during the seven years of The Great Tribulation.

Lois Lane had broken the story for the Daily Planet, and that had been when she had contracted the disease. At least Kal had been there when Lois had passed on to the hereafter. Diana had waited at Steve’s bedside for over twelve straight hours, never moving. She hadn’t even left when J’onn had called her to join them to investigate a major disturbance. Only when that major disturbance had turned into an all out battle had she finally left his side. When she’d hurried back several hours later, the doctors had told her that Steve had expired less than two minutes after she’d left the hospital. It had seemed as if he hadn’t wanted her there to go through his final passing on, wanting to spare her from further heartache even in his physical death.

The loss had broken her. She had sat beside the empty bed for another hour, unwavering. She had only become aware of her surroundings when a gentle hand had grasped her shoulder and Kal’s voice had spoken quietly to her.

“Diana. It’s time to leave. You can’t keep him here, and he can’t take you where he’s going.”

At his words, she had buried her face in her hands. Her tears had only then started to fall. Just streams, though. The Amazon within her wouldn’t allow the dam to break yet. She had barely noticed as his strong arms had cradled her and then flown both of them out of the hospital room window.

The next week had passed in a blur for Diana. She had probably cried herself into an exhausted sleep. The memories she now retained were mostly just momentary flashes…

 

* * *

She remembered waking up and feeling a very odd mix of cool breezes and warm air flowing all around her. She had finally turned over to find herself surrounded by beautiful white crystals everywhere. She had sat up, and found herself snugly covered by Kal’s red cape, the fantastic S symbol lying along the side of her left hip. The cape had been unbelievably warm, and she’d found that she’d liked having it around her. It had felt so good against her bare skin. After she had taken in her surroundings, she had laid her head back down and went back to sleep, hoping that the emptiness and pain inside her would go away.

Some time later, how much later she had no clue, she had stirred again. She had immediately felt the immensely comforting touch of a hand gently stroking through the long tresses of her hair. She had opened her eyes and reached for him without thinking. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a grip which would have crushed any other man.

It was then that the floodgates had broken wide open. She had cried so many tears that it had felt as if an ocean had flowed from her eyes. It had seemed as if she would never stop crying, and Kal had held her quietly. She had screamed, cried and yelled from her Amazonian soul, and Kal had held her quietly. She had swung, hit and beat against his chest in rage, and Kal had held her quietly. Exhausted and spent, she had finally begun to drift off into a deep discontent slumber, and Kal had held her quietly.

Some time later, how long she did not remember, Diana had opened her eyes just a little, just enough to see Kal leaning over her, his eyes full of compassion, caring… and love. She had inadvertently snuggled closer to him, hoping for more of his comforting touch. Then, slowly fallen back to sleep.

Her next memory was of Kal leaning over her again, lifting her chin kindly, and gently pouring some sweet smelling hot soup between her lips. The Amazonian within her had wanted to fight back, to tell him that a warrior didn’t need to be fed like this, but she’d had no strength, and she had relented. The first day she had only sipped a little, the next day more, and on the third day she had sat up to take the bowl from his hands.

The next time she awoke, it had been morning, as she had noticed the rays of the sun for the first time in days. She had vaguely wondered why she hadn’t noticed the sun before. She had sat up in bed, holding Kal’s cape against her chest. She had swung her legs over the side of the bed. A twinge of fear had slipped into her chest, but the Amazon had quickly stamped it down. This was the first time she had awakened and Kal hadn’t been beside her.

Holding Kal’s red cape loosely around her, Diana had padded barefoot through the beautiful fortress of solitude. After a short time, she’d heard his voice in the distance and walked toward it. He’d been in his communications chamber which he’d designed and built, and he had seemed to be finishing a conversation with someone. It had sounded like he was talking with J’onn, and it had sounded grave. She’d appeared in the doorway just as he had been disconnecting and his viewscreen had switched off. She had watched him lower his head.

“Kal?” Diana had called out quietly as she’d padded toward him. “What is it?”

At the sound of her voice, Kal had swung around in his swivel chair instantly. At the sight of her, he had graced her with a bright yet tender smile, only for her. He had been truly, truly happy to see her back up on her feet.

A fleeting thought had crossed Diana’s mind. She could see how, if she had not been in mourning, a woman could lose herself within a smile like that, and long to see it again. She had pushed the thought away quickly.

Kal had tried to hide it, but he’d lost his breath at the sight of her. Diana had always been stunningly beautiful, even far more so than she’d ever realized herself, but the sight of her had nearly been beyond description. Her long dark curly hair extending down to her lower back had been slightly mussed, her eyes darkened, and the ample amount of her smooth creamy skin showing had seemed to glisten in the light similar to the crystals around her. She had been holding his cape carelessly about her, just using her left hand to hold it against her chest. The red fabric therefore had fallen to the side just past the juncture of her thighs, leaving her long slim well toned legs completely bare. The rest of the length of the cape had trailed behind her slightly as she walked, almost like one of the royal togas he had sometimes seen her wear. She’d still had the regal walk of a princess, and her stride had been poised and graceful.

However, there had been one quality to Diana which he’d never seen before, and it had made her nearly irresistible. She had been vulnerable. The Amazon’s heart and emotions had been wide open, and he had never seen this before. He’d had to physically fight the urge to take her in his arms and hold her forever.

“There’s trouble,” Kal had managed after a long moment, realizing that he hadn’t answered her for a several seconds. “We may have a dire situation before us.”

Diana had drawn close to his chair , and there had been a war going on inside of her. Her Amazonian side had told her to maintain control of herself and walk behind his chair, and rest herself against the back of it. However, the woman within her had seemed to have other ideas.

The Amazon told the woman that the actions she had been feeling had been wrong and dishonorable to Steve, that as he’d died, so she had to die. The woman had told the Amazon that Steve would want her to live, and to do that, she’d needed Kal’s strength and comfort.

For one of the first times in her life, Diana the woman had decided to take what she needed. With a sleek and regal grace about her, Diana had slipped her body into Kal’s lap. She’d rested herself on top of his thigh and laid her shoulder against his chest.

It had taken every ounce of self control that Kal had within him not to react. This walking picture of feminine perfection had just settled her unbelievably gorgeous body against his own, and he had been caught off guard. Kal had quickly said a silent prayer that his… excitement… would not proceed down further. She’d needed comfort at that moment, and he hadn’t wanted to dishonor her with the evidence of just how fond of her he truly was.

Diana had immediately thought better of her decision to invade his space. But before she’d been able to move an inch, Kal’s other hand had reached down under her knees to lift them over his leg, drawing her body even more securely against him. Diana’s heart had smiled, and she’d allowed herself the guilty pleasure of reveling in his warmth.

“Do you need to go?” she had asked him quietly.

Kal had looked up into her eyes with a very grave expression. “Yes, and the world truly needs Wonder Woman as well… right now.”

Diana had looked down into his eyes, and in them, she’d found all the strength she would ever need. “Yes, let’s go.”

That day had seen the return of Wonder Woman, and the beginning of a new chapter of her life… 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Now, as Diana stood here at Steve's grave, she realized that maybe she had never ever truly let him go. How could she? Steve had been the only man to love her unconditionally. Steve had been the only man to love her anger. Steve had been the only man to love her conceit. Steve had been the only man to love her… even when she wasn't beautiful. He had been the only…

"You know, he wasn't the only man that will ever love you."

Diana's head snapped around at the sudden sound of Kal's voice. This time, she had been so lost in her own thoughts and memories that she hadn't heard or sensed him.

"What are you doing here, Kal?" Diana asked sternly.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not good for you," he said calmly, giving her nothing to fight.

"Oh really?" she snapped. "And I suppose you don't go to see Lois in Metropolis anymore, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

Kal answered her question calmly, as if he was ready for it. "I found the strength not to go there anymore… just today."

Now he had her attention. Diana turned around and looked up at Kal, her eyes questioning, pleading. "How?"

Kal's face drew into a slight smile, and Diana remembered his smile back at the fortress, all those years ago.

"Come with me, Diana," Kal entreated quietly as he extended his hand to her. "I'd like to show you something."

Trusting him implicitly, Diana took hold of Kal's hand. He gently pulled her into him, and once again she found herself swept off her feet. Kal had again scooped Diana up into his arms.

Oh, how she hated it when he did this to her. Oh, how she loved it when he did this to her!

"Close your eyes," he whispered against her ear.

Diana closed her eyes and felt them soaring through the skies a moment later. She was unable to tell how fast they were going because Kal could fly so effortlessly that his speed was hard to determine. She laid her head comfortably against his chest and waited.

After a few moments, she felt the temperature around them drop considerably. This only caused her to snuggle more closely against him and get even more comfortable. But then, the ride was suddenly over. Diana felt Kal lower her legs, and she started to look up.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he said quickly.

Diana nodded, and as she felt Kal release her legs, she also felt an odd floating sensation, unlike anything she'd felt before. She guessed that Kal must still be holding her, using his powers to keep her in the air. Then, she felt an immense warmth on her right side. It felt so soothing and relaxing that it began to bring a calmness to her soul.

However, her pulse suddenly shot up sky high, as she felt Kal's strong hands slip all the way around her waist to take hold around her abdomen and pull her back tight against him. He had never… ever… held her like this before, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

But the sight before her took her breath away completely.

"Great Hera!" she exclaimed in a breathless whisper. "It's so beautiful. How?"

Diana had opened her eyes to find herself watching the sunrise… from above the earth's atmosphere. As her mind tried desperately to figure out how this was possible, her eyes couldn't turn away from the enchanting sight before her.

"Do you see that sunrise, Diana?" Kal whispered softly in her ear.

Diana barely managed to nod her head.

"That's how beautiful you are to me. Always."

Tears welled in Diana's eyes. She was unable to stop them. How? How could this man know the exact words she needed to hear. She turned in his arms, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I… I don't understand, Kal. How is this possible?"

"You haven't noticed that we seem to be able to sense one another now? Or that we can almost read one another's minds?

"I had noticed something, but I hadn't been able to grasp it. I thought that I was the only one feeling it."

"Your powers have been growing slowly for the past nine months. J'onn said that he thinks certain previously dormant parts of your anatomy have been slowing awakening. We chose not to inform you from fear that the heightened awareness would cease the growth. He said that he believes it is some kind of final maturation."

Diana's heart began to sink again. "Old age, then?"

"Not like you're thinking," Kal said quickly. "J'onn thinks it is related to your lineage. It may be that… this is the time in which preparation has begun… for you to take your place among the gods that created you."

"Why did you choose to show me this now, Kal? Why…" Her eyes were filled with deeper questions.

Kal knew what she was truly asking, and he was slightly confused. "Don't you know, Diana? Haven't you always known? About us?"

Diana's eyes searched Kal's deeply. Yes. She did know. She realized that somewhere deep inside. Still, she wanted… needed… to hear him say the words.

"Kal… I…" she whispered.

Kal grinned slightly. "I'm not being presumptuous, here. I remember the first time that we met. I remember the sparkle that was in your eyes when you and I first stared at one another, and I imagine that I had a similar look in my own eyes. I knew then that if not for Steve Trevor, and his bringing you to the outside world, there would have been something between us. But, I could see that Steve had your heart and I stepped back, resigning myself to the role of your friend. Then, when I fell in love with Lois, I knew that I had to love her first."

"First?"

"On the day that you married Steve Trevor, didn't you know that one day he was going to grow old, while you remained young and vibrant? Didn't you know that one day he would be lying on his deathbed, while you were still in your prime?"

"Yes, I did," Diana said, lowering her eyes in sorrow. "The same as you knew of Lois?"

"Yes," Kal answered with sadness in his voice. "I knew. Didn't you know that after everyone else… our acquaintances… our co-workers… our friends… were dead and gone, you and I would still be here… together?"

"I knew it, Kal. I did. You always knew this would happen between us?"

Diana began to lean in closer toward his lips. Kal began to lean down toward hers.

"Yes… eventually. We… were always… just… a matter of… time."

Kal's and Diana's lips touched, oh so tenderly. The second kiss is more firm, more demanding. With the third kiss, Diana pushed Kal's lips open, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth and kissing him deeply. She wasn't accustomed to the floating weightlessness of space, and her intensity pushed him backward, sending the two of them gently spinning round and round in the beauty of space. Together, they floated closer and closer to the warmth of the sun.

After what seemed a short eternity, the two of them finally separated. Diana still held a look of slight uncertainty in her eyes. Kal drew her close.

"Diana, you're the only one I could ever share this with. You're the only one that can ever fly with me. You're the only one that I can lean on… be vulnerable with… take into battle… express all my love to. You're the only one I can truly be myself with in totality. Only you…"

Diana placed her hands on his cheeks, her fingers at the corners of his lips. "Kal, I… I wouldn't know where to begin… for us."

Kal looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I think I may have an idea."

* * *

A short time later, in the center of Metropolis, all of the eyes of the city began to look upward. There arose a great joyous stir among the people. Camera crews which had been covering the damage began to catch as many images of the sight flying through the air as they could capture. The footage was immediately broadcast around the world, extending the joy washing over the city to wash over the world. The sight in the skies above Metropolis brought something to the world which it hadn't experienced in the past three years… hope.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew through the air hand in hand.

* * *

Three hours later, Clark Kent was walking slowly through the halls of the Watchtower toward Diana's quarters. He was dressed in his best suit, which he hadn't worn in a very long time. He straightened his glasses and looked down at the one single rose in his hand. He had contemplated time and again whether it would have more meaning for her if he had the single flower or if he had gotten the customary dozen roses for her. He had decided on the single rose, but he was second guessing himself with every step.

He turned the final corner down the hallway on which her quarters were stationed, and found Bruce leaning calmly against the wall on his right side.

"You're not going to see her looking like that, are you?" Bruce asked sternly.

At his words, Clark became even more nervous. He looked down at his suit then back up at Bruce. "I guess I could use a little help."

Bruce immediately stepped forward and began to rearrange and straighten Clark's tie. "It's about time you started to take care of yourself again."

"What about you, old friend?" Clark asked with concern in his voice.

Bruce had been able to avoid infection by the virus. His daughter the Huntress had been metahuman and immune. However, his somewhat unrequited beloved heart Selina Kyle had died in the second year of the virus. Bruce had hidden his hurt from the world, but Clark had often seen it in his eyes.

"I'm surviving just fine," Bruce told him.

"It's time for us to stop surviving and start living again, Bruce," Clark said firmly.

"Maybe so," Bruce answered. "You're taking quite a step. The two of you will be a beacon for the rest of us. Now stop wasting time with me and get moving."

Bruce gave Clark a strong shove, and Clark stumbled forward, again straightening his glasses as he resumed his stride. A second later, a gust of wind blew past him, rumpling his hair and his clothes. He looked down to find a full bouquet of a dozen roses now resting in his hand. Oh well, the decision had been made for him.

"Thanks, Wally," Clark called over his shoulder.

"You're very welcome!" came the distant reply. He was already several halls away.

Clark walked the last few feet to Diana's door and took a deep breath. He looked back down the hallway for further support, but it was now empty. He turned back to the door in front of him and raised his hand to knock. Just then, the door opened.

The vision of loveliness before him in the doorway was breathtaking. The lovely Diana Prince was dressed in one of her sleek form fitting white Roman togas which covered her from one shoulder down to her shapely calves. The high heeled white pumps she was wore matched her toga perfectly, almost seeming to blend into each other. Her long dark hair was curled and fell loosely around her shoulders, framing her in a glow of feminine beauty.

Clark had to work to find his voice. "Ms. Prince, Madame Ambassador, I was wondering if you would consider going out with me this evening?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Kent?" Diana asked with surprise in her voice.

"Well, um, yes, that's kind of what I had in mind," he said quietly. "I want to do this right."

Diana's lovely face beamed with a smile which touched her eyes, and it made Clark want to see that smile over and over again. "I would be delighted to go out with you," she answered him.

Then she reached forward and took the roses out of Clark's hands. Then she brought them up to her nose and smelled them. Then… she dropped them on the floor.

"However, right now… I have something else in mind," she said quietly and seductively.

Diana grabbed Clark's tie and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them…

The beginning…


End file.
